Wyman Manderly
Lord Wyman Manderly is a minor character in the sixth season. He appears in "The Winds of Winter". Wyman is the head of House Manderly, a prominent Northern house. Biography Background Lord Wyman Manderly fought in the War of the Five Kings for Robb Stark, however, after his son and heir Wendel Manderly was slain during the Red Wedding, he decided to take no part in the Bolton and Stark conflict and stayed at White Harbour to ensure no more Manderly lives would be at risk. Season 6 House Manderly plays no role in the Second Battle of Winterfell, having refused summons from both House Stark and House Bolton to keep his house and vassals from suffering more deaths after the War of the Five Kings. After Jon takes Winterfell, Wyman and the other Northern lords arrive to treat with him, and get berated by Lady Lyanna Mormont for not upholding their oaths of allegiance to House Stark despite the crimes committed against them and their families at the Red Wedding. Wyman is consequently the second lord to declare Jon Snow the new King in the North and the first to call him the "White Wolf". "The Winds of Winter" Family Tree Appearances In the books In the A Song of Ice and Fire novels, Wyman Manderly is the head of House Manderly. He has two sons, Wylis and Wendel, and has been a widower for eight years. His titles include Lord of White Harbor, Warden of the White Knife, Shield of the Faith, Defender of the Dispossessed, Lord Marshal of the Mander, and Knight of the Order of the Green Hand. He has participated in the Battle of the Trident during Robert's Rebellion. Wyman is so fat he can no longer ride a horse and must be carried in a litter, leading to the nickname Lord Too-Fat-to-Sit-a-Horse. He is nearly sixty years old, with a massive belly and fingers the size of sausages. Wyman is amiable and has a loud, booming laugh. He is mocked by his own people as Lord Lamprey. By his own admission, and because of his physical appearance, Wyman is seen by many as craven and foolish, however, this is a clever front; he is shrewd, calculating and intelligent. He is also staunchly loyal to House Stark. Wyman's heir, Ser Wylis, is captured by The Mountain in the battle of the Green Fork, and is held prisoner at Harrenhal. His second son, Ser Wendel, is killed at the Red Wedding. Wyman wishes to get even with those who are responsible for Wendel's death, but cannot act against them openly as long as Wylis is held by the Lannisters. It does not mean he has given up vengeance, because "the North remembers". Prior to the battle of Castle Black, Stannis sends Davos to the White Harbor, to gain the support of the Manderlys. Davos is accepted with open hostility at the court of Lord Manderly. He reminds Wyman the death of his son, but then one of the attending Freys, Ser Jared, tells the Freys' version of the Red Wedding: Robb and his followers have warged into wolves, and the Freys acted in self defence. Brazenly, Jared claims that Wendel was killed as he shielded Lord Frey with his body. Davos is stunned at the enormity of the lie, which Wyman seems to believe. Wyman's younger granddaughter Wylla supports Davos: she states that Robb was their king, the Freys murdered him, and if Stannis is ready to avenge him - they should join him. She also reminds what Ramsay ''Snow ''(she deliberately calls him that, even though he was long legitimized) did to Lady Hornwood, and she will never accept as as Lord of Winterfell. Lord Wyman hushes her, and her mother drags her away. Then Wyman orders to capture Davos and execute him. Davos is thrown to jail, where he is kept for days. Unbeknown to him, in the menatime Wyman executes a criminal who generally resebles Davos, and reports to King's Landing. Cersei is convinced that Wyman has proven his loyalty sufficiently, and orders to release Wylis and send him to the White Harbor. Jaime, on his way to Riverrun, takes care of that. Davos is surprised when Robett Glover comes to his cell and takes him to a secret room, where Wyman and a mute youth are. Wyman apologizes for his rudeness, and explains Davos is was all a show, to fool the Freys and Lannisters - but he is totally loyal to the Starks. Now that Wylis is back home safely, he can take action against those who are responsible to Wendel's death. He introduces the mute as Wex, who was among the ironborn in Winterfell, and was not killed or captured by the Boltons. Wex followed Rickon and Osha, and once he discovered their destination - he made it to the White Harbor and told that to Wyman. Wyman tells Davos he is willing to join Stannis, on condition that Davos rescues Rickon. See also * References Category:Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Nobility Category:Status: Alive Category:House Manderly Category:Characters from the North